Celluloid Jam
by AnnieXMuller
Summary: Post-ep for Law and Murder. Castle, Beckett, and Forbidden Planet at the Angelika.


**Celluloid Jam**

* * *

He had let her talk, listened to her intently, as she had given him a detailed synopsis of _Forbidden Planet._ He really shouldn't have been surprised when the conversation turned to Leslie Nielsen and she started quoting various _Airplane! _scenes. Of course she was a fan, had she not shared that information before?

Whatever his own reasons for joining her, she knew they both needed this tonight: smiles and light-hearted conversation.

When he offered her his arm, as they stood at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the entrance to the Angelika, she hesitated only briefly before curling her fingers around the crook of his elbow. The contact warmed her, reminded her that even though she rarely saw her boyfriend, she had other people - good friends - who cared about her, who were available to spend time with her. A good friend. That was all Castle was. Right?

* * *

Tickets, candy, popcorn, soda. They shared the load as she led the way into the cinema, soda and popcorn in her hands, soda and candy in his.

"Back row?" Castle asked, between sips of his sugary drink.

She paused mid-step, turned, and frowned. "Dare I ask why?"

Her narrowed eyes made him smile. "Anne Francis stars in _Forbidden Planet_..." He didn't quite sing the lyrics, but he made an attempt as Beckett scowled at him.

"Why am I not surprised you're a _Rocky Horror _fan, Castle?" She asked, her tone lighter, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey," he replied. "You knew what I was singing."

"That wasn't singing," she replied, smiling, as she began to ascend the steps again. "And this isn't a double feature."

"Back row, though?"

She didn't respond, but continued up to the very back. Just to shut him up.

"I bet you've dressed up as Magenta," he said, a leer in his tone, as they chose their seats.

She gaped at him. "I have never. However, I may have dressed as Columbia. Once." She paused, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Why, _Rocky? C_are to share your youthful Halloween indiscretions?"

He didn't even blink. "Frank-N-Furter, actually. Six years ago."

"I weep for Alexis's innocence."

"She missed this particular Halloween event."

"Good to know," Beckett replied.

Castle grinned, and popped a couple of Milk Duds in his mouth, chewing quietly, watching the fellow patrons enter and choose their seats. They sat in a comfortable silence as the theater filled, the silence only broken by him occasionally trying to offer her candy and her refusing each offer.

"So, just how many times have you seen this film, Beckett?"

She grinned then. "Oh, I've lost count."

"Wow. Must be good."

"It is," she replied. "But I've never seen it on the big screen before." She smiled, shrugged. "Couldn't resist."

She knew he loved these little moments, when she opened up just a little more, allowed him to know things about her she had previously kept hidden. Like her love of Fifties science fiction films.

"Surely you've seen this before."

"Don't call me Shirley!" He replied, keeping a straight face, and not answering her question.

Beckett pursed her lips briefly, before scrunching up her nose at herself. Yeah, she had walked straight into that one.

The lights went down, and the screen lit up, and she tried not to think about how this non-date with Castle was already more enjoyable than her last several nights out with Josh. She _tried_ not to think such thoughts... But her traitorous mind went there anyway. Her eyes flicked down to his hand resting on his soda cup, and then traveled up to his eyes glued to the screen. She turned her attention back to the film, but she leaned her side just a little closer to his, her body gravitating to his. Not enough to touch shoulders, just seeking out the warmth radiating off him.

He nudged her gently a few times during the film, commenting in a hushed tone on a scene that just unfolded. And she turned and smiled at him as he spoke, listening to his thoughts, pleased that he was enjoying the film, happy this was something they could share.

* * *

After the movie had ended, and the lights came back on, they walked silently out of the cinema, depositing their trash in the bins as they exited.

"Remy's?" He asked as they stepped out in the cool March evening. "On me."

Beckett fell into step beside him, pulling her coat just a little tighter around her body as they walked. "I..." She wanted to. With Josh on shift her options were to either go home and eat dinner alone, or continue to enjoy Castle's company in a booth at Remy's. The latter was so much more appealing. Too appealing. "It's late," she replied slowly. "It's been a long day."

"You have to eat," he replied easily. Not pushing, but not quite giving in either.

She stopped, lightly tapping on his arm to signal him, and they faced one another on the sidewalk. "Thanks for coming tonight, Castle," she said sincerely. "Even though you did lie to me."

"What do you mean, Detective?" He asked innocently.

"I saw you." She jabbed a finger lightly into his chest. She noticed the collar of his jacket wasn't sitting as neatly as usual, but resisted the urge to fix it. "_No beer, no women, no pool parlors, nothin'._" She quoted right back at him. "I saw your lips, Castle."

"And why were you staring at my lips?" He teased.

"Nice try, Castle." She rolled her eyes at him. "So just how many times have _you _seen it then?" When he could only smirk in response, she laughed. "I thought as much."

He sobered then, his face turning serious. "You looked like you needed company tonight," he told her. "And my offer for Remy's still stands."

Unable to stop herself, she reached up and flipped his collar down, smoothing it with her palm. "I appreciate that," she said gently, her fingers still fussing with his collar while her brain demanded to know exactly what she was doing.

His hand moved to cover hers, his fingers slipping between hers, squeezing. "Can I give you a ride home?"

Her heart pounded so hard in her chest she was convinced he could hear it. She lifted her head, her eyes moving from their joined hands, traveling up to meet his eyes. "It's not necessary," she replied, an almost apologetic edge to her tone. She watched him deflate before her very eyes, saw the disappointment wash over his face, his mood drop. She was feeling lonely tonight. Josh wasn't there for her, but Castle was. And that was dangerous. Even more dangerous was the fact she couldn't keep her gaze from drifting to his lips. With her hand still clasped in his, she leaned in to him. She watched as his eyes flicked from hers, to her lips, to her eyes again. She knew he was wondering what the hell was about to happen. She wasn't even entirely sure herself. Before making a monumental mistake, Kate tilted her head and brushed a brief, chaste kiss against his cheek. She couldn't linger, no matter how much she wanted to. Pulling back, she squeezed his hand briefly before slipping her hand out of his. "Thank you for the company, Castle." She breathed the words out.

He stood still for a moment, surprised she had kissed him, even if it had only been on the cheek. "Anytime, Kate," she said gently upon finding his voice again.

She moved to the curb and hailed a cab. He waited silently at her side until one pulled over, and then nodded his head. "Until tomorrow."

"'Night, Castle," she replied, before closing the cab's door and turning towards the driver to give her address. She didn't look back as the cab pulled away. She couldn't look back.

She was with Josh.

Josh, who didn't go to screenings at the Angelika with her. Josh, who didn't get _Rocky Horror_ references, or share her love for fifties science-fiction. Josh, who was never there for her.

She was with _Josh_.

Even she was aware there was something wrong with a relationship if she had to remind herself who she was dating. In her heart, she knew it would only be a matter of time before her resolve crumbled and she broke Josh's heart.

But, for now, she was stuck, caught between one relationship that had nowhere to go, and another that could be the best damn thing ever, if only she could let it move forward.

If only...

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
